


Change

by MyVisionIsDying



Series: Bully Volleyball AU [4]
Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Gary and Jimmy have an unusual dynamic as friends and teammates, Gen, Volleyball AU, the team get their volleyball uniform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyVisionIsDying/pseuds/MyVisionIsDying
Summary: Although it may not look it, but everyone on the team can see the change between their scar-faced setter and freckled wing spiker.





	

Blue and white with a gold trim. That’s the current Bullworth Academy volleyball uniform and Peanut owes Johnny another chocolate shake after calling it. The team are currently flaunting their kit in the gym with a sort of aggressive pride, walking around, jumping and flexing their muscles- as the few egocentric members do.

“Does the gold trim make me look tacky?” Derby asks Bif as he tries to examine every angle of himself.

“I don’t know about that. But the uniform surely won’t make you better at fucking blocking!” Gary’s harsh voice snaps from behind the tall preps, startling them.

Although it may not look it, but everyone on the team can see the change between their scar-faced setter and freckled wing spiker. Their remarks seem to mirror one another’s, their various quicks almost always in sync, times where both Jimmy and Gary speak civilly about what they need to do as a pair and the rare occasion where the duo will share victorious glances with one another and like the crowd, silently screaming in celebration.

It’s… odd.

And it still leaves Petey and Zoe concerned, but everyone appreciates the change of atmosphere between the two differing hot-headed players. Like fighting fire with fire or some other sentimental metaphorical shit or something. It’s nice and doesn’t stress the rest of the team, putting strain on their cooperation. Other people may view it differently but that’s the team’s dynamic- it’s just how they work.

Gary spins on his heel, walking briskly away to snap at Jimmy with less acid on the tip of his tongue than the club’s early days.

“Jimmy you moron, your shirt’s on backwards!”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't found the time to upload the rest of my drabbles in my Bully Volleyball AU but I am back, at least for a while.
> 
> I do want to write a multichap set in this AU which I may plan in the future after I get around to temporarily finishing a few of my other fic projects. 
> 
> Come scream about the Volleyball AU to me on Tumblr - myvisionisdying


End file.
